


Passenger Seat

by thelotuseaters



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chernobyl, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/pseuds/thelotuseaters
Summary: A spin-off: Ulana Khomyuk's life with her partner Galina before Chernobyl.





	Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> \- So, I'm obsessed with Ms. Ulana Yuriyvna Khomyuk and I needed a spin-off of her life before and beyond Chernobyl. That's why I gave her a female partner because I also wanted her to be gay. Guilty as charged.  
> \- I don't know much about Belarusian, only superficial details. So forgive me if I said something wrong about the country.

 

 

Galina placed the chalk on her table and looked up. The students seemed full of questions and she smiled softly when she realized she had their full attention. Sometimes it was worth being a professor, sometimes it was all worth it.

''As I said'', she continued. ''Two land reforms were attempted at ancient Sparta.''

''But how?'', one of her students asked.

''You see, Karatkievich. The Greeks were very civilized people and seemed to understand the land policy better than us'', she smirked.

''What went wrong?'', the very same student asked.

Galina was ready to answer when the back door slightly opened, showing a figure she very well knew. Since the students were with their back turned to that door, they didn't see the woman. They didn't even notice her entrance, only Galina did. She went silent as she watched the other woman taking a seat in the back of the classroom, going full unnoticed by the whole class and Galina felt glad for that. She didn't want them to know why she suddenly lost her focus and probably looked stupid with her mouth half open.

Ulana had always had this effect on her. They had been together for nearly six years, and yet Ulana would make her lose the concentration as if she were a teenager all over again. But something bothered Galina because there was a strange look in her partner's face. She seemed worried, Galina knew Ulana like the back of her hand. Undoubtedly, something happened and Ulana was only there to tell her. She didn't use to visit Galina at work, only on very rare occasions. Like emergencies.

She tried to ignore the shivers down her spine and continued to do her job before the students could notice anything different about her behavior.

''They made sacrifices, but wars always change the course of things'', Galina said without taking her eyes off Ulana. The other woman mouthed an ''it's alright'', making Galina proceed her lessons for the next hour without much concern.

She had been living in Minsk, Belarusian, for almost a decade. For almost a decade working as the history professor of the Belarusian State University. Galina was born and raised in Leningrad, where she met Ulana a decade before and they became friends. Then, too close to be nothing but friends. Then lovers. Galina was in love, she had always been. When she laid her eyes on Ulana for the first time, she knew she would do anything for that woman. She would take hundreds of bullets without any complaints. This great amount of feelings made her leave Saint Petersburg, her home, for good. She made the decision to live with Ulana in Belarusian and had never regretted it. She was happy there, happy with her job and with her relationship. Galina thought she had found the love of her life if there was such a thing. If she were lucky enough.

Well, she was lucky she was done for the day. The hour went by quickly, the students were making their way out of the classroom and left Galina and that woman whose face they didn't know, alone.

''To what do I owe the honor of this surprise?'', Galina joked as she approached the other woman in the back of the room. Now, close enough, Ulana looked up and found Galina's eyes. She said nothing, the expression on her face didn't say much either. Ulana wasn't very used to show emotions, Galina knew that. Her partner was a very serious woman, very quiet. Didn't like much to speak, but when she decided to she would do it incredibly well. There was tenderness in her eyes though, Galina wouldn't notice if she weren't staring at them.

''Are you alright?'', Galina asked.

''Yes'', Ulana said dismissively. Galina knew she was lying, but wouldn't press the matter any further. ''Shall we go?'', Ulana said and grabbed her own purse.

They walked to the car in silence and it was raining.

''I drive'', Ulana said. Galina just nodded.

They stayed silent for almost the entire ride home, only listening to the sound of the rain against the car windows. It was comfortable, but Galina was getting more and more twitchy as they approached their house, which was a few blocks away.

''What's wrong?'', Galina asked as she looked at the street through the window.

Ulana took a few seconds to answer. Galina hoped she knew she couldn't lie to her now.

''I didn't mean to worry you.''

''It was just... Sudden.''

''I know'', Ulana said firmly. She would always say her words with certainty. ''I will tell you when we get home'', Galina knew she was looking at her now. Then, she decided to look back and their eyes were locked in one another for a moment. Galina nodded and they didn't say anything else.

 

* * *

 

The radio was on when they got home, the civil war's song was playing in their living room. It was pretty much what they used to listen during the Soviet Union. Ulana closed the door behind them and Galina watched her partner as she placed her purse on a shelf.

Galina liked how organized she was, how little details mattered the most to her. Ulana was an extremely clean person and absolutely despised cigarettes. People found her uptight, including Galina herself, and she indeed was. Quite the opposite of Galina, given that she used to love cigarettes and vodka. And attend parties, get tipsy and make lots of friends. Ulana, on the other hand, had only a few friends. Colleagues of work, probably. A very private person and didn't like parties. Before her, Galina thought she would never fall in love with somebody who wouldn't know how to appreciate life as she did. Of course, she had proven herself wrong and would rather die before trying to change anything about the other woman.

All those thoughts were consuming Galina's head as she looked at Ulana, anxious. Expecting her to say anything. And she did.

''I have to go to Chernobyl'', Ulana finally said and Galina had a hard time trying to understand it.

''Chernobyl? Why?''

''Their nuclear reactor exploded and I believe the core is half or completely exposed by now.''

''You know I don't like when you don't speak my language'', Galina said as she crossed her arms.

Then, Ulana explained everything or at least tried to. Galina listened to every word very carefully, she understood someone made a mistake. Understood a nuclear reactor wasn't supposed to explode, that they were all in danger now. Then, finally, she understood why Ulana needed to go there. Above a daughter, a sister and a partner she was a scientist. Galina was aware of it when she chose to move in with Ulana, she knew her partner was a very curious person and would stay restless if she didn't find the truth.

''They already have people'', Galina said trying to convince somebody who didn't want to be convinced. ''And it's Ukraine, not Belarusian. It's not our business.''

''It's everybody's business'', Ulana pointed it out without sounding irritated. Galina knew she deserved that answer since her own words felt irrational. But she thought she only said it because she cared and it was the truth.

''And that doesn't mean they know what they're doing. They have been hiding this problem from everyone and everywhere. There's something wrong and I have to find it out'', Ulana closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. She looked distressed, disappointed even. Galina wished she could hug her, but not now. Now, she had to keep her distance.

''I know I can't stop you'', Galina nearly whispered the words.

''No, you can't'', Ulana confirmed and, of course, it hurt. ''I need to know why, I need to know _how_.''

''You think you do, but--''

''Don't do this, Galya'', Ulana cut her off. Worse, she Galya'd her.

Her full name was Galina Petrovna Zavadskaya, daughter of Petr Zavadsky and Maria Zavadskaya. Everyone used to call her Petrovna, including her friends. Given that she was Russian, that was quite common. As a professor, her students used to call her Galina Petrovna. Well, everyone except for Ulana. She called her Galya, an intimate short form of her name. Because Ulana was allowed to and Galina liked it. Liked the exclusivity and the intimacy this little detail had brought them.

She remembered this and felt the horrible urge to cry. She didn't, though. Neither of them wanted that, so they just didn't.

Galina sighed. ''I'm sorry'', her words almost failed her.

''Don't be'', Ulana said as she tried to approach her partner, but Galina raised a hand in the air to stop her.

''Take the car'', Galina said. ''Never the train, it's dangerous for women. Take your black coat and scarf, it's colder there. Don't drink bourbon, at least not too much--''

''Stop it--''

''I will have to call your mother, then Vera. Not now because it's already late in Germany'', Galina continued as she paced around the room, ignoring Ulana completely. ''Do you think I should get another heater? Well, these buildings are too old--''

Now, she was interrupted by a kiss. A kiss that tasted as an apology. Galina had kissed her many times before, had taken her to bed countless times, too. But nothing ever felt like this. It hurt, and it was good.

Galina was the one who broke the kiss and connected their foreheads together. She looked down, right at Ulana's hand and took it. She loved her hand, loved, even more, to stare at it for minutes. They were so delicate for someone who was so strong. As strong as the squeeze Ulana had given her that moment.

''Will I see you again?'', Galina felt brave enough to ask. But she wasn't brave enough to hear the answer.

Ulana looked at their hands, then met her partner's eyes again. ''I wish I could promise you that you will. After Chernobyl, I will be a threat to everyone.''

At this, Galina wanted to laugh. Bold of that woman to assume that she would ever be a threat to her. Well, if she turns into a threat, Galina won't care. She loved her, she would do anything for that woman. She would take hundreds of bullets without any complaints. She didn't know if she was going to regret that, but she would do it all over again. Galina loved her enough to let her go, to let her throw her life away in order to save everyone else. Galina loved her enough to only say--

''Be safe then.''

That was it. The moment when Ulana tilted her head back and blinked once or twice. She was surprised and so was Galina herself. Her face appeared to know exactly what Galina had been thinking before saying those words, that she would indeed do anything for her.

Ulana folded her black coat, a scarf and finished packing the bags. She called her mother and Vera and then grabbed the car keys. Galina watched her every movement, feeling at least once or twice the urge to tell that woman in front of her that she was going to jump off a bridge if she went to Chernobyl. She wanted to call her selfish or even a bitch. She didn't, though. She knew that was only her heart talking and Ulana used to say people shouldn't always listen to it. Then, Galina stayed silent until her partner was finally done.

''Will I be able to call you?'', Galina asked.

''I will call you'', Ulana said. Galina knew she wouldn't because she couldn't. Chernobyl would never allow it. Again, it hurt.

She watched her partner leaving, knowing that it could be the last time. But still, Galina didn't regret it, she would do it again. She would let her go again because that was what she wanted. That was who she was and nobody could ever change it. Not even Galina.

Ulana left because she cared. She had to make sacrifices and so did Galina. She made her own sacrifice, but wars always change the course of things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- That's it.


End file.
